The pervasive use of the internal combustion engine has led to monumental problems with noise and are pollution that effect the quality of life. It is imperative that an effective and inexpensive means be found to reduce the harmful waste products generated by internal combustion engines--both stationary and those in present-day automobiles. Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved engine exhaust system.